


A Wahno Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [54]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, private lessons jokes will never not be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wahno Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> [demonpyromaniac](http://demonpyromaniac.tumblr.com/) requested Tahno/Wan and I am never one to turn down silly crackship fics for friends, though it ended up being a bit more Tahorra than, uh, Wahno.

            Wan breathed, and breathed again, vying to keep his head above the water, _breathe_ , keep breathing, and Tahno slid a hand down his arm, over his skin, and wound his fingers with his.

            “Do it again,” he said.

            Wan grit his teeth and ducked his head into the river. When he resurfaced he raised his arms, hands loose, and went through the motions Tahno had shown him. The river surged around them as Wan moved, trembling, and then slowly, slowly, its flow lessened. Tahno kept one hand along Wan’s arm, moving with him, watching the water flow and change as Wan bent it.

            The water trembled around them.

            “You’re not doing it right,” Tahno said.

            “I’m doing it—exactly like you told me,” Wan grit out.

            “No—you’re not treating the water right,” Tahno said. He stepped back, water sliding down his shoulders, his chest, soaking his clothes. “You’re treating it too much like air. It’s more solid than that.”

            “I’m—” Wan inhaled harshly and the river collapsed around them, surging back gleefully along its course. “I’m doing my best.”

            “No you’re not,” Tahno said. Wan glared at him over his shoulder. “I told you to stop the _river_. You’re stopping the _water_.”

            “The river _is_ the water,” Wan said.

            “No.” Tahno shook his head. “The water wants to flow, change, shift; you’re not _letting_ it do that. Stop the river but don’t stop the flow of the water.”

            Wan stood still, shoulder-deep in the river. The current pulled at his robe, soaked through. Tahno placed a hand back over his, fixing his form, and said, “Stop the river.”

            Wan inhaled slowly; shut his eyes. He moved his arm out, ducked below the water, and resurfaced, and this time the current _shifted_ as he bent. He circled his arms, shaping the new course for the water, flowing, flowing, constantly flowing; no longer stilted by a dam, but occupying the new path Wan shaped for it.

            The current around them stopped.

            Wan shifted his stance, spreading his legs wider, arms guiding the water.

            He held it a minute, five, and then—released it. The current rushed around them, happily returning to its course, and Tahno stepped back. Wan’s shoulders rose and fell, chest heaving. He turned and followed Tahno up the shore of the river, wringing out his hair.

            “Not bad,” Tahno said, smirking.

            “Yeah, well—it’s like you said. It’s nothing like air.”

            “Hm.” Tahno slung an arm around his shoulder, grinning. “So, what do you think of your first private lesson?”

 

\--------

 

            “No way,” Korra said.

            “It’s true,” Tahno insisted.

            “I don’t believe you,” she said, crossing her arms beneath the water and frowning. “You did not teach the first Avatar how to waterbend.”

            “Hm.” He sipped his drink and grinned, setting it carefully back down along the edge of the pool. “Would I lie to you?”

            “Yes,” she said.

            Tahno rolled his eyes. “I’m touched at your sentiment.”

            “It’s impossible,” she said, pointing a finger at him. “It’s impossible and you _know_ it, Pretty Boy.”

            “Well...” He swam closer, abandoning the remains of his drink on the deck beside the pool. “All right, maybe I _am_ pulling your leg... or maybe you could use a repeat lesson,” he said.

            Korra’s eyes narrowed when he stopped and stood before her. “You want me to make you prove it?” she asked.

            “I might,” he said.

            The lights from the pool refracted through the water, casting alternating shadow and light on her face, competing with the last rays of the evening sunlight. The summer breeze tugged at her hair, loose, for once. She watched him a minute, two minutes, quiet, eyes still narrowed, leaning against the edge of the pool, and then she said, “Fine. Prove it.”

            Tahno grinned as he sunk down into the water. “With pleasure.”


End file.
